


Сердце

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Винда Розье никогда не была хорошим лидером...





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> ООС главных героев, неграфичная недорасчлененка, смерть персонажа

В огромной круглой комнате замка Нурменгард, по стенам которой жались уютные кресла, обитые дорогим красным бархатом, сегодня выступал далеко не герр Гриндельвальд. Он отбыл куда-то по делам, взяв с собой Куини и «своего мальчика», Аурелиуса. Руководила всем в его отсутствие Винда.

Лидер из неё был такой же паршивый, как и боец. О чем на довольно повышенных тонах незамедлительно сообщил ей Краффт.

— Как же ты можешь планировать операции, если ты в этом ничего не смыслишь?! — взревел он, зловеще возвышаясь над Виндой, сидящей в кресле перед ним.

Она будто бы пропустила мимо ушей его резкие замечания.

— Думаю, ты в курсе, _кто_ я? — спокойно спросила она.

— Да! Ты _его_ правая рука, но это ничего не меняет! Ты не можешь так просто жертвовать соратниками!

В ответ на это Винда лишь спокойно налила себе чаю в чашку из дорогого китайского фарфора и отпила глоток. Она словно соорудила вокруг себя непроницаемый барьер из красоты и спокойствия, внутрь которого не проникал ни единый шорох, и уж тем более неприятный и скрипучий голос Краффта.

— Хотите ли вы этого или нет, — холодно произнесла она, чеканя каждое слово, — в _его_ отсутствие вы подчиняетесь мне. Если вы не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сами — это _ваши_ личные проблемы.

Она резко опустила чашку на кофейный столик. Блестящая металлическая столешница издала протяжный гул, словно ударили в гонг. Чашка тут же раскололась, из неё на пол начал капать всё ещё не остывший чай. Воспользовавшись воцарившейся тишиной, Винда обвела всех ледяным взглядом и покинула комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Что она себе позволяет! — взревел Краффт, готовый выскочить из комнаты вслед за Розье.

— Успокойся, — преградил ему путь Абернети, — она манипулирует тобой. Не ведись на её провокации.

Краффт только тяжело дышал, как паровоз, глядя на Абернети, и ничего не мог сказать. 

Всё было правдой, всё до единого слова, сказанного каждым из них. Винда только строила из себя венценосную особу, но мало кто понимал, что волшебницей она была не слишком хорошей, а вот манипулировать людьми умела превосходно. Только Кэрроу, в отличие от остальных, прекрасно знала это. 

Она была начеку во время операции. Поначалу всё складывалось благоприятно, действовали они слаженно, согласно первоначальному плану. Задание было несложным — всего-то похитить ценные артефакты из архива немецкого Министерства магии, и всё бы прошло бы успешно, если бы не обстоятельства. Так сложилось, что в Министерство прибыла английская делегация, и уйти незаметно не получилось. Пришлось отступать с боем.

Удивительно, но сама Винда словно куда-то испарилась. По крайней мере, Кэрроу не видела её, когда они сражались с английскими мракоборцами, среди которых особенно отличился один, будто не чуявший под собой ног. Она знала его. Тесей Скамандер бился так, словно жил последний день. Он был подобен зверю, которого загнали в клетку: стрелял неизвестными заклинаниями, от которых было трудно отбиваться и даже дышать.

Когда их небольшая группа практически выбралась из ловушки, в которую они так неловко и глупо угодили по вине Винды, Кэррроу услышала, как Макдафф позвал её по имени. Она обернулась. Он стоял, опустив свою палочку и держась за сердце, будто оторванный от реальности происходящего вокруг. Он прикрыл их. Собой. 

Кэрроу вместе с Нагелем пытались вытащить уже теряющего сознание Макдаффа, пока их отступление прикрывал Абернети — что самое удивительное, он оказался действительно хорош в защитных чарах.

Когда они прибыли в замок, Винда уже была там и спокойно ожидала их в большой комнате, где обычно выступал со своими речами герр Гриндельвальд. Очевидно, она возомнила себя им. Вела себя надменно, словно всё и все в этом замке принадлежат ей. 

Это ужасно раздражало.

После представления, разыгранного Виндой, Кэрроу с Абернети поднялись на несколько этажей вверх, чтобы выслушать отчет колдомедиков. Но оба они заранее знали: ничего хорошего им не сообщат. 

Опасения были не напрасны: колдомедики сказали, что не знают, как бороться с последствиями неизвестного заклинания. Оно высасывало из человека жизнь, а сердце начинало тлеть изнутри.

— И сколько у нас времени? — спросила Кэрроу.

— Боюсь, что только до вечера, мэм. От новоизобретенных проклятий не стоит ожидать стабильности.

— Так что именно случилось? — уточнил Абернети.

— Проклятие попало в сердце мистера Макдаффа, — колдомедик устало потер переносицу, — и оно приняло на себя основной удар. Больше ничего жизненно важного не задето. К сожалению, эти чары нам неизвестны, и мы не знаем, как отвести их от сердца. Можем только немного продлить жизнь, но это причинит нашему пациенту невыносимые страдания.

— Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Абернети. — Делайте, всё, что можете. Мы постараемся что-нибудь выяснить, чтобы вам помочь.

— Да, сэр. — Клдомедик кивнул и поспешно скрылся за дверями комнаты, исполнявшей роль больничной палаты.

Кэрроу с Абернети остались одни в темном коридоре.

— Что ты планируешь делать?

Кэрроу услышала, как он тяжело вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Нужно поискать в библиотеке что-нибудь про подобные симптомы. Возможно, там мы и найдём решение. Больше мы ничего не можем сделать. Разве что достать ему новое сердце, — он нервно рассмеялся, — но это нереально.

— Может, стоит дать знать _ему_?

— Ты шутишь? — Абернети округлил глаза. — В отличие от его драгоценных Аурелиуса и Куини мы не обладаем никакими выдающимися талантами. Он и пальцем не пошевелит ради нас, если мы сами не докажем, что чего-то стоим.

— Ну да, как пример — твой язык.

— Да. Я заметил, что он не любит оставаться в долгу... Но это ничего не меняет. Понимаешь, сейчас мы сами по себе. К сожалению, Винда имеет слишком много влияния, что бы мы ни делали. — В бессилии он стукнул по стене кулаком. — Будь я охотником на ведьм, сжег бы её на костре!

— Слишком много внимания к ней. — Кэрроу посмотрела ему в глаза. — Как думаешь, если Винда вдруг загадочно исчезнет, её будут искать?

— Уж точно не я, — улыбнулся Абернети. — Ты что-то задумала?

Он вдруг осторожно огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, и поманил Кэрроу куда-то.

— Здесь безопасно. Нас никто не услышит, — тихо сказал он, когда они зашли в одну из малых гостиных. — У меня есть некоторые подозрения насчёт Винды. Ты помнишь, что там, в Министерстве, она куда-то исчезла? Прямо перед появлением мракоборцев. Тебе не кажется это странным?

— Я думала об этом. — Кэрроу кивнула. — Мракоборцы появились из ниоткуда. Будто ждали нас.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нас кто-то продал?

— Да. Я тоже думаю, что это была она.

— Послушай, — Абернети подошел очень близко к Кэрроу и посмотрел ей в глаза, — если ты что-то действительно задумала сделать, то действуй. Ни я, ни кто-либо из наших соратников не станет тебе препятствовать. Макдафф и мой друг тоже. Мы не должны позволять кому-то вроде неё продавать нас, как какие-то безделушки. Ведь мы все не так просты, как можем казаться, ты так не считаешь?

На секунду Кэрроу показалось, что перед ней стоит не Абернети, а сам герр Гриндельвальд — настолько убедительными были сказанные слова.

— Я считаю, — ответила она, — что предательство — это преступление.

Абернети улыбнулся.

— Я отправляюсь в библиотеку. Будем надеяться, что мне повезет. — Он на мгновение остановился в дверях. — Удачи тебе, что бы ты ни задумала.

В темных коридорах замка не было ни единой души. Было так тихо, что слышалось только завывание ветра за окнами. Кэрроу знала, куда нужно идти. Она никому не рассказывала, но могла учуять некоторые вещи. В буквальном смысле. Она чувствовала запах духов Винды. Этот резкий и терпкий аромат бергамота и лимона, который превращался во что-то легкое и невесомое, нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Этим запахом были пропитаны комнаты и коридоры, где проходила Винда.

Закрыв глаза, Кэрроу шла за ароматом, словно искала путь в лабиринте, следуя за вечно ускользающей призрачной нитью. И вот она оказалась у лестницы, ведущей в самую высокую башню замка. Совсем как в детских сказках: башня, в которой томится принцесса. Только эту принцессу уже никто не спасет.

Миновав ровно пятьдесят ступеней, она очутилась у высокой двери, которая оказалась не заперта. Легонько толкнув её, Кэрроу увидела, что посреди комнаты, спиной к двери, стояла Винда, вокруг неё летали вещи. Шелковые чулки, платья и флаконы духов беспорядочно кружили по комнате и ныряли в глубокие чемоданы.

Винда почувствовала чужое присутствие и обернулась. По её щекам текли слезы, безукоризненный макияж был испорчен — теперь она выглядела словно фарфоровая кукла, промокшая под дождём. 

— Bouche de miel, coeur de fiel*, — сказала она, глядя на Кэрроу, — ты знаешь, что это означает? Нет, не говори. Не знаешь. Ты не знаешь слишком многого. _Он_ заманивает нас своими сладкими речами, заставляет нас убивать. Он хочет казаться чистым, как первый снег, но я знаю. Знаю все его планы. Не тебе меня судить, но я так больше не могу!

Но Кэрроу ничего не сказала. Она только подошла в Винде и подушечками пальцев стёрла её слёзы. У Винды нежная кожа и пухлые губы цвета спелой вишни. Их хочется попробовать, к ним хочется прикоснуться. 

Кэрроу привыкла брать своё.

Одной рукой она прижала к себе Винду и впилась в эти желанные губы настойчивым поцелуем. Та её не оттолкнула. Кэрроу знала, что Винда считает её глупой, безвольно выполняющей приказы и верящей всему, что ей говорят. Но это не так. Проникновенная речь Винды лжива насквозь, слишком идеальна, чтобы быть правдой.

В порыве страсти Винда не заметила, как в полутьме комнаты блеснул зачарованный маникюр, и Кэрроу, пробив диафрагму, насквозь вонзила руку ей в грудь. Винда пыталась вырваться, но Кэрроу не давала этого сделать, всё так же прижимаясь губами к её губам.

Наконец-то добравшись до такого горячего и бьющегося сердца, Кэрроу потянула его на себя и, резко обрывая жилы, вытащила наружу. Винда в её руках обмякла и упала на пол, хрипя, задыхаясь и истекая кровью.

Кэрроу перешагнула через неё и направилась к дверям, держа в руках ещё не успевшее остыть сердце, из которого капала теплая кровь, оставляя на ворсе ковра алую дорожку.

— Что бы ни делал _он_, — сказала она, остановившись на миг в дверях, — это всегда влияет на нас. Только вот мы — не вещи, которые можно продавать за деньги, свободу и прощение общества. Я забрала то, что мне было нужно, теперь ты можешь быть свободна.

Нет, ей не было жалко Винду. Предатели заслуживают смерти ужаснее этой, но Винда могла спасти Макдаффа, и она это сделала. Пусть и не по своей воле.

— Я нашла сердце, — бесстрастно сообщила она Абернети, который уже ждал её возле дверей больничной палаты. — Ещё не поздно?

— Н-нет... — растерянно ответил он. — Долг оплачен, я правильно понимаю?

— Долг оплачен, — кивнула Кэрроу, скрываясь за белыми дверями.

*Фр. — На языке мёд, а на сердце лёд.


End file.
